It Is Inside
by IndxcvNovelist
Summary: When will Izuna became happy? Is it possible to have a chance to escape from the darkness? A story just backgrounded by Naruto, sorry some Naruto characters are just supporting ones or extras and there are two canons  main characters .
1. Betrayal

**I just used Naruto as background. So, I am a disclaimer. By the way this is the first time, so thank you for those who will read this!**

* * *

><p>Izuna and Izumo were twins. They are very nice to each other. Izuna is promising to be stronger than him, because he has the Chougan (Butterfly Eye), an infamous dojutsu of the Kamizuki family. It is stronger than Byakugan but stronger than a Sharingan because it doesn't have the blind spot.<p>

At their Chuunin Exams, Izuna was the only one promoted to the rank of chuunin. Izumo was glad he was able to meet Kotetsu again, being classmates in the academy and rekindle their bond. How about Izuna? Wasn't he also included?

No, he wasn't. Things started to changed. Izumo and Kotetsu are always together. His brother will scold him if he interrupted them. After months of usual thing, he's starting to be saddened.

So, he will do _it._

"I don't know what I'm doing. My mind decided it. I'm doing this!"

Izuna get his kunai slowly, and he stabbed himself! He's committing a suicide!

"I don't care…"

And his crying eyes started to close.

After 30 minutes, his brother just come home from Hokage's office and it! He saw his unconscious brother stabbed, and saw a letter beside him. He read the letter.

"Izumo, I don't want anymore. It hurts. I don't want this shit, but I want so. Thanks. You don't know that I was walking there…-Izuna"

Izumo became very curious, and rush his brother to Konoha hospital, he never know why Izuna would do such thing. He never understands it. Where he walks?

After one day of operation, Izuna was able to survive, and he was relieved. After hours, he awoke. He was survived he's alive. How? He opened his eyes and saw his brother at his side.

"I-Izumo!"

"IZUNA! What the hell… is this?"

"I did this for you, any more reprimanding words?"

"Why did you do this?"

"Izumo, I did this suicide not to interfere your relationship with Kotetsu. Because I ever wanted to kill him. This kills me! So just choose between me and him."  
>"Sorry but I disagree choosing. I disagree."<p>

"DISAGREE? You always want him right? Then abandon me! Then make him your brother! You foolish brother!"

Izuna's tears started to fall down. Izumo was shocked. He never see his brother like this.

"Izuna, sorry, I don't want you like this. Please!"

Izuna kept quiet. He never answered him. After going out to hospital, he cut his hair to normal boys' haircut. The purpose of it… on next chapter. Izuna never talked to Izumo after it. Until a tragic mission.

Izumo is the leader of the team, together with Izuna and Kotetsu.

"Izuna, we have a mission, and I am the leader."

"Yeah. Whatever."

Izuna didn't mind him, but he's very uncomfortable, especially, Kotetsu was there. But he never say a word. They left, in the middle of their mission; they need to pass the cliff. In truth, Izuna can pass there easily of his Space-Time Ninjutsu, but he was very selfish enough because he doesn't want to use it to Kotetsu, so he just don't say a word. He decided to secretly push Kotetsu and pretending to also fall down, so he can test his brother.

"Aaah! Izumo!"

"Izuna! Kotetsu! (Who will I save?)"

The young ninja can't decide. In rush, he saved Kotetsu!

"Kotetsu! Hold on! Izuna, you want to die right? Amateur! I don't care when you die."

"I don't care?"? It kills you right? It hurts, inside.

"I don't care? What are you doing, Izumo? Help me! (I don't care if it hurts, at least I know.)"

"Shut up! I'm not saving you!"

Rude words made Izuna's heart beat fast, and like there's a hole there. He was hurted, his tears fall down.

"Fine, I'm just testing your cruelty. It hurts. I don't know when I will wake up. I'm going. Finish your MISSION ALONE! I will kill you someday! I swear."

Izuna left and used his ninjutsu. He just go home.

He burst in tears and messed the room in anger!

"What the hell! What the hell! Damn! Damn! It kills me! Shit! I WILL HATE YOU STARTIN' NOW!"

The Hokage go there to check the apartment. He saw Izuna's room open, so he go there to check it.

"Izuna! Are you supposed to be on a mission?"  
>"Yeah, but I go home."<br>"Why?"  
>"That damn brother and Kotetsu."<br>"Why?"  
>"My brother abandoned me. I will curse him! I will never use Kamizuki anymore as my surname, never."<p>

Izuna's hair is becoming longer. In his young age, because of this event, he's very mature at his age, and planned to show his hidden prodigy. He never befriends everybody. He's always alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it for now! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. As a Prodigy While Loving

**Second Chapter... this is very emo-style!  
>Okay! Lol!<strong>

* * *

><p>"I will official make you as a jounin, Izuna!"<p>

Oh! Izuna is a jounin? He's only thirteen.  
>That made Izuna a litte bit happy, but as the time goes on the more he strive to forget his brother who is idiot enough to continue his friendship with Kotetsu.<p>

One day, he then secretly drink a sake. He was very drunk and lose his mind. The Hokage saw him messing his room and even slashing his finger to saw a blood and spread it to his room. When the latter entered the room, he asked him why.

"Me... ooh! This birthday is the worst. Ha-ha-ha! Hokage-sama, why don't join me drink?"

"Enough! Stop, you're just 13."

"I know... I'm under-age. Then I will stop first but after 7 years, you cannot stop me. I will drink MORE THAN adults drink."

"Do as you wish but stop first."

"Yeah, let me finish it drinking..."

* * *

><p>After this he showed his hidden power. He's more powerful because he's merciless. He has three elements:<p>

1.) Fire

2.) Wind

3.) Water

And Two sub-elements:

1.) Ice

2.) Boil

One more his space-time ninjutsu and his dojutsu. He's very powerful ninja that appears once in a generation.

After years he's bored of usual thing... crying and messing his room. All his expensive vases were broken. So he decided to just walk on the forest, when he will be more refreshed.

Forgetting to mention, he's in-love with Iyashe, a medic-nin, who is kind and pretty. He was very rude to her, because she might know it. Iyashe also likes Izuna, but the latter never know.

One day, Iyashe saw Izuna slept on a bench. She saw how lonely his face were. He never smile, nor laugh. She know why and she noticed that the latter never speak to his own brother. The young boy's tears; Iyashe wiped those, the warm hands of the girl awake him.

"I-IYASHE! What the hell you doing?"

"I-Izuna... what are you doing here?"

"Me... you saw my tears... that's what I'm doing."

"But... why are you crying?"

"My brother... that's why I will kill him."

Izuna wiped his tears and his words became cold. His face became stern.

"Why?"

"A brother who betrayed his brother deserve to die."

"YOUR BROTHER IS A BIG IDIOT!"

"Shout it. It calms my mind."

"IZUNA'S BROTHER IS A BIG IDIOT!"

"Thank you, can you go with me... I think?"

"Sure."

They go to a bar. Sake bar.

"Izuna, why here?"

"Just don't drink sake. Sssh! Drink with me."

"Okay."

They drank together with Iyashe just juice. She hugged him when Izuna started to cry.

"Iyashe... thanks for this even I'm rude to you."

When they're done, she then went home with Izuna. She carried him upstairs with her clone. The latter fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning after that, back to same routine, he thanked her and never even try to look at her, hurting Iyashe. Despite that he continued to missions and became rich. But he never bought sake again. There come a time he was given mission, that is very hard, ranked harder than the S-rank. But he accepted it, and went there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Later! :)<strong>


	3. This is it: Heartbroken

**BTW, when Izuna and Iyashe went to a bar, they're just 18 years old. Even though... I really want to... then Chapter 3 Here! Also, he's now 19.**

* * *

><p>"I... failed. I almost died... they should make a fatal blow to me."<p>

"What? I can't believe you failed."

"But I was able to weaken it."

"Okay, I'll just send you later..."

"Fine. Hokage-sama, I'm leaving!"

The latter is so bored, he planned on knowing something... about Iyashe, his feelings for her is such. So he tried to impersonate as "Temara", Iyashe's best friend.

"I think it's about time. I can't stop myself. I'm so much addicted and obsessed with her. My inspiration."

* * *

><p>He went to Iyashe's room, and don't make any single move to be obvious.<p>

"Hi, Iyashe."

"Ooh! Temara! Hello!"

"I just pass by here before going outside."

"Sure."

Iyashe invited _Temara _inside the room.

"You like Izuna right?"

"Gosh! How many times I will tell you!"

"So you like him?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to love him, for what if he continue to ignore me like that. I'm tired of it."

"(_I see... this is the second one. It hurts.) _When you love, you gonna ready for pain."

Izuna sternly said it and left because he can't stop his feelings. He went to walk crying. He never want to burst it. His hope disappear. His inspiration... it's gone. But he can't blame it to her. He blamed himself because it happened. Iyashe, also cried because she thought she loved the latter. She saw him.

"Izuna-kun! Why are you crying?"

He ignore her, but she's quite stubborn and called him again.

"What do you want?."

"Why are you crying? What happened?"

"So you have guts to ask me huh."

"What do you mean?"

"I am that_ Temara_ earlier. That's enough... I know it... already."

"*Starting to cry* Izuna, I didn't mean it. I know. I don't love you."

"ENOUGH! I know it!"

Izuna start to fell on his knees and shouted. He can't bear enough the pain. After a while he tried his best to stop himself, his feelings.

"I don't know it hurts more than when my brother did. Slap me, so it can complete it, physically and mentally, and I can feel I'm more alone."

"*Slap* Stop! Izuna... I know it hurts. Sorry, but I never _did_ love you."

"I thought today I will cut my hair. See it's very long."

"Why, is there a reason why you let your hair grows like that?"

"Yeah, but it's not time to talked about it. By the way, since you will not love me, I just made up my mind."

Izuna hugged Iyashe tightly so he can continue to say his words. He whispered:

"I will kill you, my love."

Iyashe answered.

"Don't underestimate me."

"Don't do the same to me."

"Okay, Izuna."

* * *

><p>Izuna went to his room faster, he wanted to sleep.<p>

"(I don't know it hurts like fires of hell. Damn.)"

He can't sleep on his room. The two tragedies always played in his mind. His eyes were red from crying.

"I can't take it... I will leave my beloved village."

* * *

><p>Early morning, even the Hokage will saw his red eyes, he went to the office.<p>

"Hokage-sama, I will leave the village for six years."

"Why?"

"I want to be alone to refresh my mind."

"But-"

"Please. I can't stay here seeing her."

"Okay, make sure it's six years or I will send retrieval troops. I will send a ninja to check you every year."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Izuna packed his things, in his mind:<p>

"I will return _dead_. The new Izuna."


	4. New Life

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>He just went to Tanzaku Quarters. Still, tragedies and all his warning played in his mind, and the nightmares.<p>

"AAAH!  
>Huff! Huff! WAAH!<br>Can't take this shitty nightmares! Iyashe... my world. I thought you will be my inspiration, but you also help to kill me. I will hate you even it kills me... it's enjoyable. I can take it."

He continued sleeping, but alas it still played. He's just 19, he can't drink sake, or probably he don't want. When he can't sleep, he just wake up and think what he will do in his first year.

"Impersonation... maybe that will do. I will just impersonate as a girl so I will not be bored."

So he did. He just dressed as a girl, and not satisfied, used the Feminization Technique.

"Perfect... Yami. That would be my name."

* * *

><p><em>YAMI, as far as I know, means "darkness."<em>

* * *

><p>Izuna's life changed, he became a model. Many like <em>her<em>. But _her _personality for sure never changed. _She's_ very quiet. Soon _she_ never got nightmares since _she_'s busy. _She's_ becoming richer. After one year _she_ stopped _her_ career. Who do you think the ninja assigned to check him everyday?

He was walking as Yami when Iyashe saw her. It was surprising she recognize him easily.

"Izuna, is that you?"

The boy ignore her, but she embraced him.

"Izuna, please don't do this. I am the ninja sent to check you."

In an instant, Izuna used his technique to go in his room. He deactivated the jutsu.

"Sssh!" Are you trying to tell people I'm Izuna?"

"Why the hell you did this?"

"I'm just bored. Come on, let's fight. I think I'm ready to kill you."

"What?"

"Come on!"

"No, I said it's my mission."

"Fine, JUST LEAVE ME alone..."

Izuna just let her go out the room. He wiped his tears.

"Shit. I will never cry, but I can't stop crying. Everytime I remember how it hurts. I'm so tired. I can't really... shit. I really want to die... sooner."

So he did.

* * *

><p>"I will do this. Suicide. I want to die."<p>

He slashed his wrist, before he lost his consciousness, he get his kunai and stabbed himself so it's more deadly, but he failed so because he lost consciousness.

"Izuna! (OMG, you committed a suicide...)"

She healed him, it's fatal so she rushed him to a hospital, and healed him there. Before his heartbeat failed, it suddenly beat fast, to Iyashe's surprise.  
>The boy's eyes then opened. To his surprise, he saw Iyashe,<p>

"Shit. This failed..."

"Izuna! You're awake."

"And it's more shit you're here."

To her anger, she slapped Izuna.

"I liked it. One more. Go!"

She slapped Izuna, and until his tears flow, not because of the slap but because he can't hide his feelings enough.

"*crying* I wonder why I can't do _it. _I really wanna learn."

"You don't appreciate how I healed you."

"I'm _dead _I wonder how will I appreciate it.

"What do you mean?"

"Secret. You have NO right to answer that question of yours. AT LEAST you removed my trust of telling you my feelings.

* * *

><p>Izuna left. He's 20, and exactly his birthday. He wanted to leave on the town, and did so. He went to another nearby town.<p>

* * *

><p>Iyashe soon have a boyfriend, Izumo. So very shocking, why him? They always talked together.<p>

"Izumo, is Izuna kind?"

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Please."

"Sure. Izuna is kind."

"Why is him always sad?"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM!"

Izumo suddenly go out the house. Iyashe stayed at the room.

"(I don't know, why do I always remember Izuna again, he's like a monkey sticking! Did my feelings returned?)"

"Iyashe, is anything bothering you?"

"Uhm... no! NO! It's nothing!"

"Huh... I never saw you like this."

"Sorry."

She hurriedly left. She remembered it was Izumo's birthday and prepared their meal.

* * *

><p>Izuna bought some food and drinks for himself. He still managed to celebrate his birthday.<p>

"(Happy Birthday to myself.)"

He slowly ate all of it and after that managed to smile; remembering his happy days, playing with Izumo, socializing with children. He knows because he never wanted to do anymore. For him, when Iyashe just not rejected him, he will return to the old Izuna.

"(No, it will never happen unless. Come on, myself, remember your experiences, I know, I am very emotional. I am a weak person.)"


	5. Unexpected Events

Izuna was still sad. He always had nightmares.

/3

Mom... dad! I want to meet you! When will I meet you?

Izuna... Mom and Dad were dead. Many years ago.

SHUT UP! MOM, DAD!

/3

"ARGGH! My head hurts! Huff, huff, huff!"

Izuna awoke, and can't sleep again. Then the rejection of him and the betrayal played in his mind.

"(When will I move on? I can't. I can't forget them. Why? I'll just what... nothing will happen. Why? I LOVE THEM! They are just two, and they just left me? Maybe that's why."

Izuna bought sake and drink. He thought it will be better. This way.

After one year, he decided to return to Konoha. Trying to win again Iyashe's heart.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama, let's just see when I can."<p>

"Okay, goodluck."

He rushed to Iyashe's apartment. He saw Iyashe kissed Izumo. He shockingly said:

"Izumo, wh-what the hell are you doing?"

They were shocked. Iyashe can't say a word. But Izumo-

"She's my girlfriend, Izuna."

Shocked, he fell to his knees.

"Why didn't you tell me? Shit, you just made me hope. Izumo, how many years since you and Iyashe were lovers?"

"Two years, just go out of here."

"Okay."

He tried to stay calm. He went to the office, telling him he's maybe returning after 3 years, and left to the nearby town.

* * *

><p>"It hurts. I want to return again after one year. How worse to hope. I know it's not good to hope. I will never cry."<p>

Izuna always drink so much sake, about 2 bottles of sake (same size of the drunk man in Naruto Episode 77 I think). He always cursed his brother.

"You... Izumo, you have taken my happiness, and now you're trying to get the girl I love. How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! I will never forgive you. I WILL NEVER...! This time, I'm going to take Iyashe away from you."

Izuna returned again to the village after three months. He became determined as ever, to win Iyashe. He talked with her.

"Iyashe, I will be more determine to do this. Please, break-up with Izumo, and let's be together. I will never hurt you."

"No! I will never do that to Izumo! I love Izumo!"

"I DON'T CARE! BREAK HIM OR I WILL KILL HIM!"

"Izuna... what's happening to you?"

"I'm tired to be sad! You never know what I feel. You never know."

"But I can't just break him like that! I know that you love me. I APPRECIATE THAT! If you love me, you should think where I am happy."

"NO! YOU'RE MINE! I wouldn't let Izumo marry you."

"Izuna... I don't love you. Just let us."

"No. I will never do that. NO! NO!"

He left. He think of an idea killing Izumo without a trace. The darkness ate him. He think just of it. Kill, get everything he wants. He's tired of being a crybaby. He wants to be more brave. He is a ninja. He knows Iyashe was right, but how about him? It's too unfair. The night came, and Iyashe wasn't sleeping, she's sitting in a bench. Izuna sitted next to her.

"Do you want sake?"

"Yes. Thank you. I can't sleep."

"Me too."

When Iyashe was too drunk, he used his jutsu to go to his room.

"Sorry. I love you."

He lay Iyashe to the bed. He removed his clothes, as well as Iyashe. Izuna then drink one glass of sake and then kissed Iyashe. Iyashe awoke, still drunk, also kissed Izuna. It happened till 2 am. They then sleep, unaware they're still nude. Late morning, Izuna first awoke. He smiled.

"(Hmmm... I am not guilty I did this.)"

He left and sit again on the bench they first met. Before he did that, he dressed Iyashe, and used his jutsu to lay her. Izuna left, and returned to the nearby town.

* * *

><p>"Huh! I'm in the bench. With Izuna, then I'm laying here."<p>

Iyashe feels dizzy and vomit.


	6. Hidden Secret

Izuna celebrated. He cut his hair half of the hair's current length. He is soon to have a child. But after a year there's no news.

"Maybe my child died."

He made himself drown in liquor. Thinking this idea. He then decided to be a book lover.

* * *

><p>Iyashe birth to a boy. Izumo was happy they have a <em>child.<em>

"What will be his name?"

"Uhm. Call him now as Izuna."

"Izuna? No! Call him instead as Kenji."

"Fine. He looks like much of Izuna."

Izuna, still had nightmares. He had no friends, still. He imagined that Iyashe is at his side. He's crazy. Sometimes he talked to himself.

_"Izuna, you're kind right?"_

_"Yes, I'm kind. But I'm starting... hahaha!"_

* * *

><p>REVENGE, JEALOUSY, HATRED, RESENTMENT... that what makes the new Izuna. He tried to overcame his craziness, he never wanted to be depressed. He wanted to wake up in lies. He's just fooling himself. He take anti-depressants. A year pass by and he recovered. He never wanted still to socialize, he again tried in bars, he is always drunk, it is his new vice.<p>

Then after months, weary of the same thing, he just returned as book lover. Same thing... same thing. He decided to return to Konoha.

* * *

><p>"This child looks like Izuna!"<p>

"Yeah. He's as handsome as Izuna."

"He is like a girl! Don't tell that."

"Fine, I'll say he looks like his father."

The two were unaware of the truth. Oh yeah, only Izuna knows everything. It was his plan, after all.

The child grew up. At the age of two, he can write, although not that good. They were impressed. They're not that intelligent. He's like Izuna. It is very frequent for Iyashe to compare him to Izuna. Izumo was very jealous.

"When we will get married?"

"Izumo, I said when time's right."

"I'm tired of waiting! It's always like this! Izuna is soon to return, next year."

"Why are you afraid? Are you hiding something?

"NO! Sorry, I will not force you."

* * *

><p><em>Izuna... I love you... IZUNA.<em>

* * *

><p>"(No, I am the only one Iyashe will love, and our child.)"<p>

Izumo just keep quiet. He develop their child. Since the mother always compare him to Izuna, it always caused countless arguments.

"When will you compare this child to me?"

"I can't compare you, there's no trait he get from you"

"Arggh!"

The child will sometimes cry.

"Always. Kaa-chan and Tou-chan fight. Hope me like Tou-chan."

Iyashe can't really do it at all. She doesn't know what happened two years ago. The secret plan of Izuna, a key to get her.

* * *

><p>"For sure Iyashe will never know. She's idiot. It's my key. Hahaha! Six months oh man I'm tired."<p>

Izuna is very excited.

* * *

><p>"Let's break. I hate hearing Izuna's name"<p>

"Yes! I don't love you anymore"

"What? I think you now love Izuna"

"No. Go now Izumo!"


End file.
